


All Together

by RikuNghts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, First Time, M/M, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Tsukishima is living with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. After a comment from Bokuto, they explore their first time all together and find that maybe the four of them together is hot and can work.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 349





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

> An idea popped into my head and I’m stuck in a waiting room. This is the result. First time writing OT4. Hope you enjoy!

If Tsukishima had to choose, he would choose Kuroo over Akaashi and Bokuto every time. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. What had been a one-time experiment between the four of them had turned into something more. A night of complete debauchery had turned them on to the possibility of the four of them being something more and something that worked for them. 

Tsukishima shifted in the bed he and Kuroo shared most often and strong arms tightened around him. His head pressed his head between his shoulder blades and mumbled something incoherent as he refused to let Tsukishima move. In the next room over he heard Bokuto and Akaashi start to stir. Soft inaudible speaking filtered through the walls. 

It hadn’t always been easy getting to this point, but it had been worth it. Sacrifices had been made, a lot on his part for the sake of their relationships, but new opportunities had presented themselves for him and the risks he had taken and the sacrifices he had made paid off. 

He’d left his job at the museum in Sendai but had gotten an even better position at a museum in Tokyo. He had left his position on the Sendai Frogs, but had gotten one on an equivalent team in Tokyo. And he was playing with Kuroo, now. He’d left Yamaguchi, his best friend, but they still kept in touch. And now he lived with his boyfriend - three boyfriends, really, as of a month ago. 

It had been Bokuto’s idea. The one that started it. They had been sitting on the couch, - well, Bikuto and Kuroo had been, with Akaashi and Tsukishima sitting at their feet - watching a movie. The movie hadn’t been what they expected. There was a love triangle at one point, and then suddenly a threesome, and then Bokuto blurted out “It would be hot if Akaashi and Tsukishima hooked up.” 

Silence descended on the room and he gulped audibly. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, incredulous. Akaashi had turned his head to look over his shoulder at Bokuto, and Tsukishima scowled at him. 

“Look, it was just...a thought, okay. I had it once before. Maybe twice. And uh, I just thought it would be hot. I mean they’re both so gorgeous. That’s all.” 

Tsukishima scoffed but when Kuroo didn’t, he turned his eyes on him. 

“I guess I could see it,” Kuroo said quietly. 

“You’re joking.” 

He shrugged and scratched at his head. 

Tsukishima looked at Akaashi who was watching him placidly. Akaashi was beautiful. Only a fool would deny it. He licked his suddenly dry lips and Akaashi tracked the movement. “I think it would be hot if Bokuto and Kuroo hooked up. I’ve thought about it,” he admitted. 

Bokuto hooted a laugh. “We’re both too dominant.” 

“Exactly. That’s why it would be hot.” 

Tsukishima tried to picture it. He could see both of them fighting to get the upper hand. It would be rough, no doubt, with both competing for dominance, and he honestly had no idea who would win. They were both so competitive. But the image of them together was...admittedly...a little hot. He felt his face flush at the thought and when he looked back Kuroo was grinning at him. 

“Do you want to try it, Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked softly, and when he turned to look at him, he was closer than before. 

“Umm…” He glanced back at Kuroo who shrugged. 

“It’s up to you, Tsukki. No pressure.” 

Bokuto looked eager, but he didn’t say anything. And it was his decision. Did he want to? Maybe he was a little curious. Bokuto and Akaashi looked so good together and maybe he had had that one dream that one time about what it would be like. 

He nodded slightly and Akaashi’s smile nearly blinded the room. Akaashi slid across the floor and shifted closer to him. His hand was warm when it touched his cheek gently and Tsukishima’s cock stirred in his shorts. 

The kiss was gentle. Just a light pressure against his lips, no tongue searching for his own. It was rather chaste, to be honest, and Bokuto hooted again from above them. Kuroo’s knees pressed into his sides, holding him in, and he felt reassured that everything was okay. 

When they pulled away, Akaashi smiled at him and he looked like an angel. Tsukishima’s face was flushed. It had been so sweet compared to Kuroo’s filthy kisses that left him weak in the knees. Had he been standing, this would have left him weak, too, but for other reasons. 

“That’s it?” Bokuto pouted above them. “Aww, man. That’s not how I imagined it.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side as if asking again? Tsukishima reached out and pulled him close again, wanting those sweet lips against his even if it was just one more time. 

Kuroo laughed, Bokuto hooted, and the world melted away as Akaashi’s mouth opened against his this time, and soon tongues were tangling. Where Kuroo was strong and took his mouth in possession, Akaashi was languid, searching and exploring in a sensual slide, and he couldn’t help the groan that slipped past his lips. His fingers found Akaashi’s shirt and held him there, and soon he felt hands around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Bokuto said something, but he didn’t know what, and frankly he didn’t care. Was this what kissing Akaashi was like every time? No wonder Bokuto couldn’t get enough. 

Akaashi kneeled and moved closer to him so that he was over Tsukishima. He had to tip his head back to continue the kiss, and slim yet strong fingers played with the hair at his neck. He moaned at the pressure and pressed into the kiss. Akaashi straddled his legs and pressed their body together. It was evident from the hardness poking against him that Akaashi was turned on, and he felt a little better at his own reaction. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo swore softly and he was jerked back to the present. 

Kuroo stared down at them, pupils blown wide and his own shorts tented. A glance at Bokuto showed a similar state. 

Akaashi hmmed quietly as he took in the situation. “Enjoying yourselves?” 

“Immensely,” Kuroo said as Bokuto sputtered “T-totally.” 

“It’s not fair that you get a show and we don’t,” Akaashi murmured and Tsukishima gripped his hips tightly. Was he suggesting? 

Oh god, he was going to come in his shorts. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing pulse. He hadn’t been this primed so soon since he and Kuroo had first fumbled in the storage room at summer camp all those years ago. 

Bokuto practically launched himself onto Kuroo and grabbed his face. There was a moment of hesitation before he dove in, throwing a hundred percent into the kiss as he did with everything in life. Kuroo grunted and when he recovered he fought back, grabbing onto Bokuto’s shoulders and fighting for dominance, just as Tsukishima thought he would. 

Legs were shifted around, Tsukishima nearly getting kicked as Kuroo pushed up onto the couch and attempted to topple Bokuto onto his back. Bokuto was stronger, his muscular form not just for show, and he grabbed the back of Kuroo’s knee, yanked, and pinned him against the couch. 

“I win,” Bokuto panted triumphantly as he ground his hips against Kuroo’s. 

“Fuck you’re heavy,” Kuroo muttered, pushing up against him and groaning at the increased contact. “How does Akaashi put up with this?” 

Akaashi was smiling again when Tsukishima chanced a look at him. He’d gotten his way, as he always did, even if it was a crafty way of getting it. His fingers still played with the short curls at Tsukishima’s neck, and he rested his head against his chest. It felt nice and mildly erotic, the stimulation enough to tease him on the edge but not enough to throw him over. Eventually he grew used to it and his desperation flagged as if desensitized to the action. 

“Your turn,” Bokuto finally said after Kuroo had gotten him to stop grinding down by holding him in place with his knees. Still, his face was red and he gasped for breath as he turned to watch them. 

Akaashi reached for the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt and he raised his arms, allowing him to pull it off and over. His own shirt followed and then they were pressed together. Tsukishima shivered at the touch. He was different from Kuroo. Strong, yes, but slimmer and his skin paler. He ran his hands over his body as Akaashi did the same, and then they were kissing again. Fingers tweaked his nipples and he moaned softly into that delicious mouth. 

Akaashi pulled back and stared down at their shorts. “Off?”

“O-okay,” he said, glancing back at Kuroo again who simply stared, still pinned under Bokuto’s heavy body. 

Akaashi gently pushed him back and he reclined on his elbows, lifting his hips as Akaashi pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. 

He’d never been completely bare in front of anyone other than Kuroo before, at least not in such an intimate way, and he flushed. His knees closed and he tried to hide. It served to make Bokuto moan loudly. Why he didn’t know. 

“Kuroo, you’re so damn lucky.”

Akaashi stood and removed his own clothing and then he was down, crawling over Tsukishima’s body, pressing kisses as he went. When their lips touched, so did their cocks and both of them breathed harder. 

“I’m gonna come,” Bokuto whined, rutting against Kuroo. “Fuck, it’s too much.” 

“Is he always this talkative?” Tsukishima asked breathlessly and Akaashi nodded. 

“He narrates. I’ve learned to tune him out.” 

“Akaaaaashi!” 

The man in question glanced at Bokuto and then gripped their cocks together in one hand. Tsukishima shuddered under the touch and Kuroo swore as Bokuto ground harder into him. 

“Dude, you cannot come before them. And not in your shorts, how old are you, fifteen?” 

Bokuto responded by unceremoniously ripping Kuroo’s own shorts down his legs, earning him a startled yelp as he did so. His own shorts were pushed off his hips and then he’d gripped their cocks in his hand, thrusting at the same time. 

Kuroo let out a litany of swears, his head thrashing. 

It was almost too much for Tsukishima. Akaashi, too. He released their cocks and kissed him roughly, pinning him to the ground as he slid their swollen pricks together. 

Tsukishima was embarrassed later after he came down from the high, but he came first, arching his back off the floor as he spilled between them. It set off a chain reaction. Akaashi spilled next, and then, spurred on by the sight, Bokuto came after, followed by Kuroo. 

When it was over, they lay there in a sticky mess with Akaashi’s body over him. Tsukishima shivered as his body cooled, but he couldn’t stop, despite the heat from the other body. 

“Tsukki?” Kuroo asked. When he didn’t, couldn’t, respond, Kuroo shoved Bokuto off of him and slid onto the floor, moving to take Akaashi’s place. “Babe, hey. It’s okay. I’m right here.” 

“Too much,” he muttered. And it had been. He was overloaded with emotions and despite having been thrilled in the moment, now he was worried. What did this mean for them? 

He glanced at Kuroo and then back at the ground. 

“I got you. I’ve always got you,” Kuroo murmured, holding him together as he shivered and kissing his neck. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

More endearments as he came down from the high and the nervous tension bled from his body. Reassurances that they were fine and always would be, whether Tsukishima wanted it again or not. 

And they did, eventually. After they’d recovered, they’d all sat down with tea and talked. Tsukishima has admitted that at the end he was overwhelmed, but that he had enjoyed it. Bokuto had apologized for bringing it up, fearing it had ruined everyone’s friendship, but Kuroo put him at ease.

They were closer, after. Akaashi would touch him gently in passing, at first a hand on his shoulder and then an arm around his waist as he cooked. Bokuto was more affectionate too, and he tolerated it. There were times when they’d all been horny and ended up with Akaashi and Tsukishima on the floor, holding hands as they were fucked by Bokuto and Kuroo. Twice he’d let Bokuto fuck him, but he didn’t like it as much as Kuroo. It was good with Akaashi, though, and he enjoyed the slow, lazy way he took his time when they did fuck. It usually led to great sex right after with Kuroo, so he didn’t complain. And sometimes he got to watch Bokuto and Kuroo fight for dominance and got off watching them together. 

But every night he went back to Kuroo’s bed and his soft reassurances that they were good and how much Kuroo loved him. And he loved Kuroo, too. More than anything. But maybe he loved Bokuto and Akaashi as well, just a little bit.


End file.
